Bridges
by Kazoro
Summary: Bridges can bring people together and they can bring people apart. Kagome's life changed when fate brought her to the small beach town of Mizu-no-Matchi, and it only took three months.


Disclaimer! me no own Inuyasha...  
>And here is another story!<br>This was inspired by a real life event that happened on my recent vacation..  
>and Kagome is...well way out of character... :D<p>

any way-i hope you like

* * *

><p>Kagome stood looking over the edge of the bridge, the wind swam threw her hair as she looked up towards the baby blue sky. She smiled as she began to make her way across the bridge that meant the world to her. Soon her small steps became bigger and she started to run full out over the long bridge that just three months ago she was too scared to even look at. As she started to laugh; the summer played in her mind like a movie that she would never forget, the love, the loss, the hurt, the amazing, the depressing, the joy, the tears, the laughter, taking chances, and just plain living but most of all she learned to grow up and she would hold it close to her heart, for as long as she lived. She came to a stop at the end of the bridge, her hand found its way to her stomach, she closed her eyes and remembered the first day she arrived in the small town, the day that changed her life.<p>

The car was stifling hot and the young girl in the back seat looked like she would die any moment.  
>"Kagome, don't worry were almost there"<br>Kagome's mother said with a small smile, knowing her oldest daughter was very uncomfortable.  
>"Mhh, kay" Kagome mumbled.<br>Kagome let her head fall against the car window, her blue eye's scanned the scenery that ran as the car passed it, and she just wanted to go home.  
>Kagome didn't want to go to the small beach town that they were heading to; her home was the city and she just wanted to be somewhere familiar to her.<br>She didn't do well with change. The car made it over a small hill and Kagome's eye's widened as the ocean came into view, the blue and green sea. The sun was dazzling off the waves as they crashed onto the shore.  
>Kagome sat up and rolled down her window the salt of the sea filled her nose and she inhaled the comforting smell. She stared at the waves, wishing she had her camera, she had never seen the ocean in real life, and Kagome was amazed at how beautiful it truly was. "Pretty isn't it?" Kagome's mother commented, seeing her daughter gazing at the ocean.<br>At her mother's voice Kagome came out of her trance and her teenage angst came back as she remembered why she was even looking at the ocean in the first place "Yea" She answered simply, sitting up strait and taking her gaze away from the ocean.  
>Kagome's mother sighed and a pang of guilt went through Kagome, she didn't want to be brat, but she was upset.<br>Why did they have to come some were completely foreign to her? The thought of trying to make at least one friend in the small town made Kagome want to puke, she already had problems making friends in her own environment and she doubted that a small town like "Mizu-no-Matchi" would be any different.  
>"Kagome, dear I know you are upset, but I know you will have a wonderful time; Sota told me that he has been having a lovely experience"<br>Kagome resisted the urge to roll her eyes "well wooptie doo for sota, but I'm almost 18 and he's 10, kinda a big difference there"  
>She pushed her unruly black bangs out of her blue eyes "I don't have time to go on vacation, I should be home studying for my college entrance exams" Kagome's mother just made a noise<br>"You already studied, and I don't think it is healthy for a young woman to be stuck in her room all day!" Kagome didn't want to get in an argument again, so she just dismissed the subject and continued her silence.  
>Kagome looked out the window once again, and noticed that they had driven into a small town that looked worn and old but had a certain welcoming feel to it.<br>Kagome just watched as the mom and pop shops went by, and as the people on the streets watched the car with interest, as if they knew that the people in the car were outsiders '_they probably do' _Kagome thought tiredly to herself.  
>The car took a sharp turn on a woodsy looking dirt lane. Kagome, knowing that they were coming up to the house that she would be staying at pulled her black hoodie up over her hair.<br>They car came to a stop and dirt from the road came wafting from the ground.  
>Kagome opened her door, and stepped out. She pulled her shorts down and stretched her arms over her head making her white t-shirt ride up a little over her flat stomach. She reached around her neck and fixed her necklace; she then turned to the car and pulled her book bag out of the seat next to the one she had just recently been sitting.<br>"Kagome, the back is open, grab your duffle bag please" Kagome's mother said as she shut the driver's side door.  
>"Sure" As she walked to the back she heard a voice carry from the house<br>"Look! Auntie there here!" Kagome smiled a little as she heard her little brother stomping down the stairs to greet them  
>"Hey kid" Kagome said pulling her bag over her shoulder and turning only to be pushed back as her brothers arms circled her waist<br>"You're gonna love it here!" Sota said looking up at his older sister who just grimaced and nodded her head half-heartedly "I'm sure she will" Kagome looked up and was greeted by her aunts smiling face  
>"Hey auntie Kiki" Kagome reached out and hugged her favorite aunt<br>"It's really not that bad, but if you hate it here I'll try and convince your mom to let you go back home" Her aunt whispered in her ear, Kagome smiled and pulled away "You promise?" Her aunt held up her hand in a boy-scout solute "Cross my heart" Kagome laughed "I've missed you auntie" Kiki patted her nieces head "Of course you have; Hey little sis! Need some help?"  
>Kagome watched as her aunt made her way to her sister and she marveled at how much they looked alike, really the only differences were that Kagome's mom was thinner and had way shorter hair compared to her aunts hair that hung past her butt. But they really looked so much alike with their brown eyes and shiny dark brown hair. Kagome looked more like her father according to her mother, and Kagome had to agree.<br>Kagome turned and took a deep breath and looked up at the house she would be staying at; and Kagome gasped, the house was beautiful.  
>The architecture was exquisite; it was an old Victorian white Manson with vines and flowers growing up the sides. The mahogany doors had stained glass that looked too old to price and the windows were old fashioned and just plain stunning.<br>Kagome made her legs move up the steps leading to the beautiful door, she reached out and turned the nob.  
>She inspected the décor and wasn't surprised to find everything top notch and well taken care of.<br>She looked up at the dangling chandler and marveled at how it seemed to capture the lights perfectly making each crystal glitter.  
>There was a grand stair case directly in front of Kagome and she took a step forward. "The house is gorgeous Kiki!" She herd her mother's voice close behind her so she turned around as her family entered the house<br>"Aw, thanks. It cost a lot, but boy is it worth it" Kiki sighed "So" She clapped her hands together "Kagome, your room is right up the stairs, it's the second door on your left, and you my lovely little sister are downstairs just around the corner"  
>Kiki grabbed her sisters hand and literally dragged her around the bend of the wall, Kagome giggled a little as she watched her mother being man handled.<br>"Your room is right down the hall from mine sis!" Sota exclaimed happily  
>"Cool little bro" Kagome said smiling down at him "Hey, do you want to show me around after I put my stuff away?" Sota's face lit up and he nodded his head vigorously "Yea! I know all the cool places! Like the coffee shop, and the book store, and this <em>awesome <em>toy store!-" Kagome listened to her brother babble as she walked up the stairs with Sota not far behind her "Sounds _amazing"_ It wasn't very hard to miss the sarcasm in Kagome's voice, but Sota earthier was too young or was just being a smart ass when he said "it is!"  
>Kagome came to a stop before she entered her room<br>"Sota, how about you go make sure it's okay with mom and auntie that we leave while I throw my things in here?"  
>"Sure, meet me down stairs! And don't take too long putting away your girly things" Sota said as he turned and headed to the stair case.<br>Kagome smiled "Just for that, I'm going to take _extra _loooong" Kagome laughed as she entered her room and was met with a beautiful room that seemed to be made more for a princess than anything else.  
>The room was painted in a deep blueturquoise color, and one wall was covered amazing photography that didn't seem to have a certain theme. The canopy bed was white and (thankfully) wasn't silk, Kagome hated silk, she liked big comfy blankets that made you feel secure and safe, and it looked like the comforter was exactly the way she liked, but she of course had to check so she threw her bags down and flopped her body on the bed.  
>Kagome sighed as she rolled around bringing the blanket with her, wrapping her body like a burrito '<em>at least I have an awesome bed'<em>Kagome thought to herself as she closed her eyes.  
>"Looks like you like your bed" Kagome's eyes shot open and she sat up quickly on her bed to see her uncle standing in the door way, he chuckled deeply at her ruffled expression<br>"Hey there uncle Ryo" Kagome said pushing her bangs out of her eyes. "I'll leave you to do….whatever you were doing" Her uncle said walking away laughing at his niece.  
>Kagome stuck her tongue out at her uncle who was already down the stairs. Kagome sat back on the bed letting the covers settle around her and sighed as she looked around the room, she really didn't know if she was going to be able to handle it here, but she would try.<br>She made her way out of the bed and before she left the room she closed her door.

Kagome came down the stairs to see her brother waiting next to the front door  
>"You ready?" Kagome asked her brother as she walked past him<br>"I'VE been ready for hours now" Sota said following his sister down the front steps  
>"I didn't take that long, stop being such a girl" Kagome teased as she poked her baby brother, but he just huffed and turned his head dramatically<br>"I am not acting like a girl" Sota said stubbornly  
>"You sure?" Kagome questioned smiling<br>"Positive" Sota said a small smiling creeping up on his face.  
>They stopped in front of the car that was going to take them to town and Kagome greeted the old gray haired driver with a smile who smiled back<br>"So, have you had a driver to yourself this whole time?" Kagome questioned her brother who nodded  
>"yea" he answered simply. They entered the car and when they took off down the dirt lane Sota rolled the window down<br>"It's not that far from town, why do we have to drive there?" Kagome asked Sota who shrugged  
>"Because we have the option to drive?" he said offering an explanation. Kagome shook her head but didn't ask any more.<br>Less than ten minutes went by before they came to a stop in front of a small clothing store that seemed to be the begging of town.  
>Kagome exited the car and instantly felt the stairs of questioning people<br>"Come on Sota" She said pulling her brother along who was talking to the driver  
>"Okay, so where do you want to go first?" Sota asked<br>"Well, I've never been here so why don't you show me were you usually hang out" Kagome said trying to ignore all the stares  
>"How do u deal with all these people looking at you" Kagome whispered to her brother "I just do" and with that he ran ahead of his sister<br>"Come on! I want to show you the toy store!" Kagome sighed before picking up her pace and running after her brother. They stopped in front of a faded white cabin looking store  
>"This place is my favorite" Sota said entering the little store. The inside was colorful and looked like a smaller version of a Toy's R U's.<br>Kagome looked around at all the toys as Sota ran around pushing buttons and making things crash into one another.  
>"Hello Sota! Nice to see you" Kagome turned to see an old woman talking to Sota<br>"Hi Granny, I wanted to show my sister all the toys" Sota said pointing at Kagome  
>"Well, nice to meet you_?" The old woman said extending her hand and Kagome shook it with her own<br>"Kagome" She said smiling, the woman let her hand fall  
>"It's always nice to see new faces in a small town like this one" The woman said laughing lightly Kagome just smiled<br>"Yea, I would suppose so" The old woman bid the kids ado and walked to the back part of the store  
>"Hey Sota, can we go somewhere else?" Kagome said putting down a doll she had been looking at. Sota looked up at his sister<br>"Sure" He walked past her and out of the door. As Kagome walked out of the shop she noticed a group of people around her age entering what looked like a small café.  
>"Hey, Sota, what's that place?" Kagome asked pointing and looking down at her brother<br>"It's a coffee shop, but only people 17 years and older are allowed in" Sota said with slight envy  
>"So, I guess you could go in"<br>"Oh"  
>"Yeah"<br>"Should we go somewhere else then?" Kagome said wishing she could go at least look at the café. Sota must have sensed Kagome's want because he said "why don't we walk past it, so you can look inside?"  
>Kagome smiled "Well only if you want to" She said<br>"I don't care, I've already seen inside _a lot _of times, so it's no big deal" Sota said importantly  
>"Oh have you?" Kagome asked as she started walking with Sota beside her<br>"yes I have" He said like it was no big deal "So I think you should see it to"  
>"Okay, well lead the way captain 'been everywhere'" Kagome said throwing her arm out<br>Sota just rolled his eyes "Your as weird as ever" but as he said it he smiled  
>"Why thank you little brother" She said as they made their way to the café window<br>Kagome looked inside the large window to see a lot more people than she expected in the small café .  
>It was small and quaint and looked very comfy with large recliners randomly placed with people sitting contently in them.<br>"It looks really cute!" Kagome cooed as she inspected the shop more  
>"I know, I can't wait to be old enough to go in" Sota said with longing in her voice<br>Then an array of things happened at once, Sota somehow went toppling over bringing Kagome with him and just to make the humiliating fall better, someone have conveniently placed a large barrel of water so that Kagome and Sota both were soaked when they finally recovered from the shock of falling so suddenly.  
>"Well fuck!" Kagome yelled as she looked down at her now see threw white shirt (Now you could plainly see her bra)<br>Kagome stood up before helping her brother, a blush was evident across her face as she prayed that not _everyone _had seen her fall, well god must have been on a lunch break because everyone had indeed seen, and most were buckled over laughing.  
>And someone who was laughing was what made Kagome whip around to see a group of people who had obviously been about to enter the café "Is something <em>funny?" <em> She asked in a deadly tone  
>"Yea, you and your klutzy ass that's what" A boy said, he was laughing the hardest out of the whole group and that just ticked Kagome off even more.<br>Kagome's face turned into a sickly sweet smile "Well Mr. Dick face, go fuck yourself!" Kagome yelled not really caring who herd her at this point.  
>The boy looked up and his laughter died and she noticed his eyes were kind of gold? "Excuse me?"<br>"Your excused" Kagome said ringing her hair out, she looked up and was satisfied to see that he was pissed, and again she noticed another thing about him, his hair was a weird white color, and if she hadn't been so royally ticked off she would have thought he was good looking.  
>"Are you being smart with me?" He asked like he was her dam father, and Kagome lost it "Thank you Captain obvious for pointing out that i was being 'smart' with you! Because <em>no one <em>would have noticed without your fabulous assessment of me being 'smart'! Well you know what AT LEAST IM NOT A FUCKING DUMB ASS!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.  
>How dare him! She didn't even know her and here he was acting all important.<br>Kagome grabbed her brother (who was just standing there) by the hand and was about to stomp off when she heard his voice call out "Whoa, Bitch" He said harshly "Watch who you're talking to"  
>Kagome didn't miss a beat or slow down as she yelled over her shoulder "Take your own dam advise shit face!" And before he could retort she was running out of ear shot toward the car.<br>When her and Sota were in the car and it was speeding off Sota almost started hyperventilating "what the hell Kagome! You can't just scream at people!" He yelled  
>"don't curse" She started "And for the recorded I really don't give a rat's ass, that guy was being a douche"<br>Sota just sputtered and stopped talking. As they pulled up to the house Sota was out of the car faster than you could say 'cookies' and running up the steps yelling for their mother '_fuck my life'_ she thought before she exited the car.  
>As she entered the house she knew by the look on her mother's face that Sota had told on her "So what do you have to say for yourself?" her mother said, giving her the usual motherly stair down "…uhh? Can I have a pass on this one?" Her mother sighed angrily<br>"No! You can't just go around yelling at whoever you want to!" Kagome snorted and started to make her way up the stairs "Kagome say something!" Kagome stopped walking up the stairs and turned. Looking her mother in the face she said fatter of factly "Mom, you cannot understand the immensity of the fuck I do not give" And with that remark that Kagome left her mother staring flabbergasted at her as she walked the rest of the way up the stairs.

Please Review...it makes it easier to continue the story if i have a response back :)


End file.
